


Not His First

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew what was going on between his brother and their baby sitter named Castiel. He had seen it before, but it's the first time he felt like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His First

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Castiel is about 23 in this fic and Dean is 13. It is mentioned so you wouldn't be able to think otherwise!

This wasn't the first time little Sammy woke up from his nap early because he heard strange noises coming from the living room. When he first heard them he thought Dean was hurt and had gotten out of bed to check on him only to stop in the door way to his room because he knew that what he had seen when he peaked around the corner was something a 9 year old was not supposed to see. It wasn't the first time catching Dean on his knees for their babysitter, seeing his mouth opening wide around the man's cock head as it disappeared into his mouth. It made Sam feel weird, unsure if he should even have seen this before he turned back into his room and slipped back under the covers. It was something Sam wouldn't forget any time soon.

This time Sam had been awake and watching a movie when he heard those sounds again. Could hear quiet little breaths his brother was making from the living room and he sat up in bed as quietly as he could even with his bed squeaking in protest. He crawled out from under his blankets, climbed out of bed, and crawled across the floor towards the door that was just cracked enough for him to be able to see into the living room. If he turned at just the right angle he had a clear view of the couch and what he seen made his eyes widen. This time it wasn't Dean's hands touching Castiel's groin, or his mouth licking at the thick cock the man had, but it was equally as bad. 

His brother was laid out on the coffee table, bent in an almost 90 degree angle and moaning a bit louder then he normally would. Dean's arms were swung up over his head and gripping at the table hard, knuckles white with the force as Castiel held his hips up in the air. He wasn't wearing any pants or underwear and the baby sitter had his face in Dean's ass. “Cas!” Dean moans softly and Castiel's free hand wraps around Dean's legs that were draped over his shoulders to grab at his brother prick, bobbing stiffly between his legs. This causes him to whimper louder and Sam's swallows, feeling much warmer then he was before he got out of bed. 

Sam watches Castiel's fingers tug gently at Dean's dick, watches his thumb stroke the head and notices it comes back a little wet. He watches how the older man pulls back a little and he's licking noisily across Dean's crack before turning a bit to suck gently at one of the cheeks. “No, no...Cas, wait- so close!” his brother whispers, moaning again and Castiel stops to look down at Dean's flushed face in question. “Don't you want me to finish you?” Castiel asks and his voice is so deep it makes Sam shiver and panic because he isn't sure if Cas can see him watching from where they are. He shifts back, but doesn't get too far when he feels his groin drag across the carpet and his jaws part in a soundless cry. 

Sam was flushing brightly and he covered his mouth with his right hand while he buried his face in his other arm. He knew he was hard inside his underwear, could feel it pushing against the floor and couldn't help it when he raised his hips to grind back down against the soft carpet. Sam pressed his hand against his mouth harder when he felt his cock shift in his pants. He could hear Dean moaning in the living room again, heard Castiel whispering softly to him and he wasn't really paying to much attention to what he was really saying. Sam humped the floor again and again, whimpered quietly each time his little dick dragged along the floor and sent sparks up his body. 

Just as Sam looked back up and out of the door again he could hear Dean groaning, watched his brother's back arch off the table, and seen his dick dripping with a liquid he knew couldn't be pee. It wasn't the right color and didn't pour out like piss does, but it didn't matter because the moment he thrust against the carpet this last time he froze. His mouth hung open and his hips pressed against the ground in one last twitch as his body overcame with small quivers like he was cold, but Sam was quite the opposite. He can feel his cock twitching in his pants and when he reaches down to touch it he groans softly and pulls his hand away from his sensitive shaft. When he looked back up at his brother he seen the positions were changed and Dean was on his knees again, face buried in Castiel's groin. 

The man groaned softly and ran a large hand through Dean's hair, watches him licking at his dick messily. Sam couldn't help it and continue to watch, but not for very long. When he looks back up at Cas' face the older man isn't watching Dean, but him. It makes Sam's eyes widen in fear as the man smiles at him, gives him a slow wave with his free hand as he bites at his bottom lip. He can feel his heart beating quickly in his chest and watches Castiel run his fingers over his brother's hair, watches his back arching slightly and his mouth drop open and for the first time he heard Castiel moaning. Sam may have seen all this before, but he had never once heard a peep from Castiel and his eyes were still locked on Cas' as the man comes.


End file.
